Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ravana
The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ravana (ダヌダヌないミ、モデル) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the Demon Lord Ravana. Ravana meaning “Great Ruler”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Great Ruler and was ate by Ravana. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit is considered to be one of the most disturbing in the world. Compared to many other of the Danu Danu no Mi, Models this fruit allows the user to get an increase. In speed, strength, stamina and many other attributes but what is impressive of this fruit is that. The user will grow many different faces on his head and body, with each face. A different personality, different powers and different results. Such as the face of wrath, the user will grow a killer lust for blood and not to rest until the opponent is gone. The user has different faces for different purposes, such as the face of joy which allows the user heals themselves or another. The user will suffer the standard weakness of The devil Fruit. The full powers of this fruit have not been seen yet, but it has been said to be one of the most dangerous fruits. Matching in both powers and in legend with the Krishna, Brahma and Vishnu models. Usage The user has an unlimited use for this fruit is that they are able to take a number of small transformations and a full transformation into Ravana. The user can be able to call upon different faces, in which these faces are associated with a different emotion and power. The user will go through different personality, but when out of transformation they are blank in their emotions. Each face has a different use so the user will never run out of options in battle. The user will get an awaken like powers as well; they will have a fast recovery time. Extreme strength, speed and stamina to near deity like levels like the other models. The full usage of this fruit has not been seen yet. Attacks *'Face of Rage:' The user will gain an extremely growth in strength, to nearly deity like levels. Also the user will become enraged at any little thing and will go off, often ending in terrifying results. *'Face of Depression:' The user will gain extremely growth in speed, to nearly deity like levels. *'Face of Heaven:' The user will be able to heal them or another, by touching the wound or sight of injure. *'Face of Hell:' The user will be able to cast an illusion of an opponent’s version of “hell”. This often gives them an advantaged, while the opponent is screaming in pain of the illusion. They are able to strike quickly to end their opponent’s lives. *'Face of Envy:' This power makes the user jealous of something that another has, a number of things could happen. The user sees this; they can kill the person to get what they wanted. They can create a copy of that thing for them to use or they will take it. Although the user will generally create a copy of what they wanted. *'Face of Gluttony:' The user is able to “eat” attacks and many other things, then firing it back at the opponent in the form of either a beam or a blast. Much like the Inoshishi fruit, the user can also store the attack within their body to use later. But there is only about a 5 minute time limit the user has to keep the attack in their body. *'Face of Lust:' This power is by far one of the most dangerous, the user has the power to change their voice and influence others. Such as telling a man to kill another man, a woman to another woman and so on. This power has been said to have changed even the holiest of men into the worse criminals. *'Face of Pride:' The user will be able to gain an “invincible” way; this is used as a “recharge”. If the user is defeated in battle or such, this power will kick in and give them a second wind to fight more. *'Face of Beauty:' This power allows the user to make things look beautiful or such, fooling others with illusions. Making lands and other areas to look as if they were a garden, when in reality is a graveyard. *'Face of the Creator:' The user will mimic the powers of Brahma, although they can only create a few things. Only inanimate objects, the user must also give something of equal or more value to create things. *'Face of the Preserver:' The user will mimic the powers of Vishnu, the user can only reverse and preserver things on their body and no other. Such as injures or such, the major weakness is that they can only do it onto their selves. *'Face of the Destroyer:' The user will mimic the powers of Shiva, although the user can destroy only the following. Inanimate object, landscapes and some attacks, the weakness is that user can’t destroy Devil Fruit powers. Trivia Category:Danu Family Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Danu Family